Dimple
Dimple (エクボ, Ekubo) is a self-proclaimed upper-class evil spirit who has aligned himself with Mob after being defeated by him. Appearance Dimple's distinguishing features are the red circles on his cheeks, which appear on the face of any human he possesses. His usual form is that of a wispy cloud of smoke, or, according to Teru, a "nasty-looking floating energy bulb". He occasionally grows arms, rarely legs. Even in his simplest form, his human-like face looks a little too detailed, with a prominent nose and lips. Dimple possessing a guy.png|Dimple possessing a guy Dimple (upper class evil spirit).png|Dimple, the upper-class evil spirit Dimple (upper class evil spirit)2.png|Dimple, the upper-class evil spirit Dimple (moar power)2.png|Dimple after growing in power Dimple (moar power).png Dimple Ekubo.png Personality Dimple wants to be a god. Specifically, he wants to be worshipped by all humanity. Despite having that kind of ego, he didn't hesitate to put himself at Mob's mercy in the hopes of using the boy to his advantage. At first, he wanted to steal Mob's body and use it to become a god, but he eventually decided to try to make Mob a god instead. Dimple does not consider himself "dead". History Dimple founded a cult known as "(LOL)" (originally (笑) in Japanese), a laughter-based gathering that managed to amass several dozen people in only a month. When a member of (LOL) happened to bring Mob to a meeting, an ordeal ensued and ended in Dimple's defeat. Dimple showed up at Mob's house the next day and started following him around. When Teru challenged Mob to use his power, Dimple stepped in to defend Mob but was almost completely obliterated by Teru. After recovering from being reduced to the size of a dust mite, Dimple went to the Kageyama residence. He couldn't get in due to a spiritual barrier around the house. Ritsu encountered him there and accidentally let him inside. The two ended up working together. After Ritsu tried to start a fight with Mob and was suddenly kidnapped, Dimple joined Mob and Teru on a mission to invade the 7th branch of Claw and retrieve Ritsu. Dimple possessed a nameless security guard. Dimple got defeated by Matsuo and subsequently captured. When he was released, he easily defeated Matsuo. Powers & Abilities As a spirit Dimple is capable of possessing humans and controlling them from inside. He has also shown the ability to hypnotise and manipulate masses of people using mind signals without much effort. Before being defeated by Mob, Dimple was a powerful Upper Class evil spirit; he himself had stated he had gone through hellish battles to attain his levels of power. He showed the ability to regenerate from damage, transform different parts of his body and even fire laser beams from his mouth. However he was barely a match for Mob. Quotes * "Wanna shake hands?" * "Well, if you cannot go to paradise when you die, you can always stay with me." * "You're an animal who doesn't have emotions! Stop acting pissed off like a human!" References Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Males